Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen
"Into the depths of an unknown darkness" Dragon's Dogma:Dark Arisen is an expansion and re-release of Dragon's Dogma containing all the original content, plus an entire new questline and region "Bitterblack Isle", plus all the original DLC content, as well as additional skill upgrades, monsters, weapons and armour. __TOC__ Gameplay New quests await the Arisen on the cursed island known as the Bitterblack Isle which is located on the outside of Gransys. Players will face new fearsome enemies and discover valuable treasures. Players will be able to take their characters to new heights with brand new high-level skills and augments as well as all new weapons and armour sets. The expansion pack features stronger foes than the original game. As such the game will prove a challenge for both new players and veterans alike. Included content Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen is the re-release of the original game containing massive new content. The game was revealed at the 2012 Tokyo Game Show. This release contains the full original Dragon's Dogma game, with all original Downloadable Content (bonus quests and cosmetic items pre-loaded; armour and weapons available to buy from merchants), plus new additions such as new enemies, quests, locations, character customization, weapons and armors. Owners of the original Dragon’s Dogma will receive 100,000 Rift Crystals, an Eternal Ferrystone and the Gransys Armour Pack consisting of six brand new costumes for free, upon purchasing Dragon’s Dogma: Dark Arisen. For those that missed Dragon’s Dogma the first time around, Dragon’s Dogma: Dark Arisen provides the opportunity to start their journey from the very beginning before tackling the all-new content. New Content and changes *A massive new underground realm to explore featuring over 25 terrifying new enemies **A new final boss has been added to the expansion. *More skills/equipment/augments: **Level 3 skills: each character class receives a new tier of skills, giving players new devastating abilities and skills to master. **Over 100 pieces of new equipment. **All new high level weapons and armor sets for players venturing into the depths of Bitterblack Isle. **14 new character/pawn augments. **New equipment enhancement system (Rarifying). ** Additional ring slot *Purification of cursed items resulting in new items and equipment. *A Changelog was published by Capcom in April 2013. Link: Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen change log within Combat and skill changes * Certain skills and augments, mostly used in Assassin class 'power' builds have been nerfed - these include Invisibility, Bloodlust, Autonomy, and the fighter augment Exhilaration. *68 weapon stats tweaked up or down for balance. *The effects of the bow Bezel Crown have been reduced. *The power of Dragon Weapons has been improved. *High level Magick Archer stat growth altered. Travel Improvements *Ferrystones are much cheaper. Fournival sells them for 1,000g each .(3 max per day), while The Black Cat in Gran Soren sells them for 2,000g each (No limit). *Portcrystals can be placed up to 10 times and do not require New Game+ to be able to set that many. * Four additional portcrystals to be collected from quest locations. *A new portcrystal outside Cassardis. Other changes * Option to select Japanese voice overs. * Various menu improvements, including faster navigation speed, access to the equipment menu from more submenus. * Can gift and offer items not currently held in inventory, but owned in storage. * Full rotation and partial zoom of screenshots *See also Bugs (Dark Arisen) Release Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen is not a DLC, it is instead a stand-alone game sold in hard copy (2 Disc Set for Xbox 360) and digital copy. It is sold at $39.99/€29.99/£19.99. The game was released on: *23 April in North America. *25 April in Japan. *26 April in Europe. *Both digital and disc versions are available on both PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Xbox 360 version The game comes with 2 disc set for Xbox 360 version. Disc 1 contains the original Dragon's Dogma with the Dark Arisen expansion and with some game tweaks while Disc 2 contains the HD texture pack with Japanese voice acting. Each file has a size of ~1.5gb making a total of ~3gb to be installed on the hard drive. Although it must be noted that the HD texture pack does not enhance the visuals of the original game. Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen is a big game that is impossible to be fitted into a single DVD9 disc. Instead the visuals in Disc 1 are downgraded to save space for Dark Arisen expansion. The players must install Disc 2 HD texture pack to play the game with its original visuals. In other words, owners of the original Dragon's Dogma cannot just add the Dark Arisen expansion pack and play the game. Players must own the Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen game. Media Screenshots= DARK ARISEN PS3.jpg DARK ARISEN XBOX 360.jpg Dark Arisen Screenshot 7.jpg Dark Arisen Screenshot 1.jpg Dark Arisen Screenshot 8.jpg Dark Arisen Screenshot 6.jpg Dark Arisen Screenshot 5.jpg Dark Arisen Screenshot 2.jpg Dark Arisen Screenshot 3.jpg Dark Arisen Screenshot 4.jpg Dark Arisen Screenshot 9.jpg Dark Arisen Screenshot 10.jpg Dark Arisen Death.jpg Dark Arisen Screenshot 11.jpg Dark Arisen Screenshot 12.jpg Dark Arisen Screenshot 13.jpg Dark Arisen Screenshot 14.jpg Dark Arisen Screenshot 15.jpg Dark Arisen Screenshot 16.jpg Dark Arisen Screenshot 17.jpg |-|Videos= File:Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen Launch Trailer|Dark Arisen Launch Trailer File:Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen - Darkness Trailer|Darkness Trailer File:Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen - Official Reveal Trailer (JAP)|Official Reveal Trailer (JAP) File:Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen New Enemies Trailer|New Enemies Trailer File:Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen|New Gameplay trailer File:Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen - Sorcerer Trailer|Sorcerer Trailer File:Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen - Necrophagous Beasts Trailer|Necrophagous Beasts Trailer Other Links See also: Dragon's Dogma World and Lore Category:Dragon's Dogma Category:DLC Category:Expansion Category:Dark Arisen Category:Games